ActivStudio/res/BAB 2047/0x04FF.ini
0x04FF TITLE=Čūs Setùp Leŋgueij DESCRIPTION=Silekt leŋgueij für nigè instoleiçion from bilow dè čūsenis. REBOOTMESSAGE=Instolā diŋyǐu rīstart neidè sistèm tu komplit konfigyuriŋ the Windows Instolā service. Klik Yes to restart now or No if nei plänen tu rīstart later. ONUPGRADE=Nige setup wil upgrade '%s'. Aisua nei wanna kontinyu? LATERVERSIONINSTALLED=A later version of '%s' is already installed on this machine. The setup cannot continue. OK=OK Cancel=Känsol Password=Paswörd: 1100=Setùp Iniçiolaiseiçion Örā 1101=%s 1102=%s Setùp wa pripäriŋ %s, which will guide you through the program setup process. Please wait. 1103=Checking Operating System Version 1104=Checking Windows® Installer Version 1105=Configuring Windows Installer 1106=Configuring %s 1107=Setup has completed configuring the Windows Installer on your system. The system needs to be restarted in order to continue with the installation. Please click Restart to reboot the system. 1108=%s 1150=Setup has detected an incompatible version of Windows. Please click OK and verify that the target system is running either Windows 95 (or later version), or Windows NT 4.0 Service Pack 6 (or later version), before relaunching the installation 1151=Error writing to the temporary location 1152=Error extracting %s to the temporary location 1153=Error reading setup initialization file 1154=Installer not found in %s 1155=File %s not found 1156=Internal error in Windows Installer 1158=Error populating strings. Verify that all strings in Setup.ini are valid. 1200=Restart 1603=Error installing Windows Installer engine. A file which needs to be replaced may be held in use. Close all applications and try again. 1201=Setup needs %lu KB free disk space in %s. Please free up some space and try again 1202=You do not have sufficient privileges to complete this installation for all users of the machine. Log on as administrator and then retry this installation 1203=Command line parameters: 1204=/L language ID 1205=/S Hide intialization dialog. For silent mode use: /S /v/qn. 1206=/V parameters to MsiExec.exe 1207=Windows® Installer %s found. This is an older version of the Windows® Installer. Click OK to continue. 1208=ANSI code page for %s is not installed on the system and therefore setup cannot run in the selected language. Run the setup and select another language. 1210=Setup requires Windows Installer version %s or higher to install the Microsoft .NET Framework version 2.0. Please install the Windows Installer version %s or higher and try again. 1604=This setup does not contain the Windows Installer engine (%s) required to run the installation on this operating system. 1607=Unable to install %s Scripting Runtime. 1608=Unable to create InstallDriver instance, Return code: %d 1609=Please specify a location to save the installation package. 1611=Unable to extract the file %s. 1612=Extracting files. 1613=Downloading file %s. 1614=An error occurred while downloading the file %s. What would you like to do? 1615=hr 1616=min 1617=sec 1618=MB 1619=kB 1620=/sec 1621=Feilen tu verifai fail %s dè signicör. 1622=Estimeiten taim rīmeiniŋ: 1623=%d KB of %d KB dawnlouden at 1624=Pripäriŋ tu Instol... 1625=Get help für nigè instoleiçion. 1626=Help 1627=Fail seiviŋ butdùk: %s 1628=Feilen tu komplit instoleiçion. 1629=Invälid kommand lain. 1630=/UA 1631=/UW 1632=/UM 1633=/US 1634=Setùp Iniçiolaiseiçion Öra, feilen tu klōn proses. 1635=The file %s already exists. Would you like to replace it? 1636=/P password mode 1637=/A administrative installation 1638=/J ädvörtais moud 1639=/X ùninstol moud 1640=/F ripair moud 1641=/B cache installation locally 1642=Could not verify signature. You need Internet Explorer 3.02 or later with Authenticode update. 1643=Setup requires a newer version of WinInet.dll. You may need to install Internet Explorer 3.02 or later. 1644=You do not have sufficient privileges to complete this installation. Log on as administrator and then retry this installation 1645=Error installing Microsoft® .NET Framework, Return Code: %d 1646=%s optionally uses the Microsoft ® .NET %s Framework. Would you like to install it now? 1648=Setup has detected an incompatible version of Windows. Please click OK and verify that the target system is running either Windows 95 (or later version), or Windows NT 4.0 Service Pack 3 (or later version), before relaunching the installation 1649=%s optionally uses the Visual J# Redistributable Package. Would you like to install it now? 1650= (This will also install the .NET Framework.) 1651=Setup has detected an incompatible version of Windows. Please click OK and verify that the target system is running Windows 2000 Service Pack 3 (or later version), before relaunching the installation 1652=%s requires that the following requirements be installed on your computer prior to installing this application. Click OK to begin installing these requirements: 1653=Instoliŋ %s 1654=Would you like to cancel the setup after %s has finished installing? 1655=The files for installation requirement %s could not be found. The installation will now stop. This is probably due to a failed, or canceled download. 1656=The installation of %s appears to have failed. Do you want to continue the installation? 1657=Succeeded 1658=Instoliŋ 1659=Pendiŋ 1660=Instolen 1661=Steitùs 1662=Requirement 1663=Feilen 1664=Ikstraktiŋ 1665=Dawnloudiŋ 1666=Skipen 1667=The installation of %s has failed. Setup will now exit. 1668=The installation of %s requires a reboot. Klik Mi tu restart now or No if you plan to restart later. 1669=%1 optionally uses %2. Would you like to install it now? 1670=Unable to load module %s, Error Code: %d 1700=Örā occurred initializing the InstallScript engine 1701=Ikstraktiŋ InstallScript engine support files to temp location butduk Languages 0x0404=Ẑōŋwén (Tradiçionol) 0x0804=Ẑōŋwén (Simplifaien) Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion